icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Glenn Anderson
Glenn Anderson Glenn Chirs Anderson (born October 2, 1960) in Vancouver, BC retired from the NHL after he was promised a contract by Colin Campbell and Neil Smith with the NY Rangers at the time. He had just returned from flying around the large rinks of Europe and was in perfect playoff condition coming from the Swiss Alps. He was looking to rejoin his former NHL buddies from Edmonton, Mark Messier and Wayne Gretzky in one last shot at a Cup together. He was forced into retirement when the deadline came and went. The former right winger has 6 Stanley Cups, 5 with the Edmonton Oilers and 1 with the New York Rangers. He also played with the Toronto Maple Leafs and St. Louis Blues. On November 10th, 2008 he was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame. His playing style was unique just like his speech at the Hall featuring his then 6 year old daughter, Autumn Anderson (born September 23, 2002). In the speech the two credited 'Mommy Einstein', Glenn's wife Susan, (model and luxury residential real estate broker in Manhattan), for having written the speech that he so eloquently delivered. Anderson also played for the Burnaby Winter Club in his youth. He claims that he didn't like the sport when he was 7 and even scored his very first goal in his own net. He said his ankles turned in and he would rather be home watching cartoons. As it turned out he later discovered at the age of 12 that he had a natural ability and was born gifted. He never looked back and knew he was destined to travel the world visiting different cultures while playing the sport he loved. Glenn played in Bellingham, WA in High School after the Penticton V's turned him down. He attended the University of Denver playing in the NCAA with childhood friends Hill and Berry for a year before joining the Canadian National Team in 1979-1980, helping to represent Canada in the 1980 Winter Olympics before pros were allowed to play. He had a short stint with the Seattle Breakers in the WHL that season and then the Oilers drafted him in the fourth round, 69th overall, in the 1979 NHL Entry Draft. He joined their roster in the 80-81 season. He played 11 years with the Oilers where he won the Cup 5 times, in '84, '85, '87, '88 and '90. He was traded on September 19, 1991 to the Toronto Maple Leafs where he reached the 1000th point plateau and played a key role in the '93 playoff run to the Conference Finals, but lost to the LA Kings in a controversial series. The Leafs traded Anderson to the New York Rangers to add his explosiveness to their roster in time for the 1994 Stanley Cup win. Glenn Anderson, known as "Andy" by his hockey friends was reveered as a "clutch" player. He was able to score key goals when the team most needed them. He is the all-time game winning scorer for the Edmonton Oilers and scored 5 playoff overtime goals third only to Sakic and Richard. He had 17 playoff game winning goals, 93 total playoff goals 121 assists in 225 playoff games. He has 498 recorded regular season goals. Several goalies have told Glenn over the years that he didn't get the credit he deserved and he actually had over 500, but Anderson shrugged it off saying "the other guy must have needed it more". On June 17, 2008, Glenn got the call from the Hall that he would be inducted. It was the second straight year that a player from the Oiler dynasty and '94 Ranger team was getting in. Mark Messier had preceeded his long-time friend and claimed in his speech that Glenn was an intricate part of his career and deserved it just as much. Anderson's #9 jersey was retired on January 18, 2009 before the game between the Edmonton Oilers and the Phoenix Coyotes. He had the largest alumni turnout since the Heritage Classic, showing how well respected he was by his peers. Anderson continues to play on the NHL Alumni Legends of Hockey tour. He has worked tirelessly to put together a rematch of the alumni Soviets and Canadians and is going to be reunited in 2013 with his friends Gretzky, Messier, and several others in Moscow! That should be one great series!!!! (Perfectpractice (talk) 19:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC))